I d come for you
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Another Colby/Charlie story Colby came looking for his love with a little help from Megan


Title: **I´d come for you **

Fandom: Numb3rs

Pairing: Colby/ Charlie

Raiting: PG

Warning: this is slash

Summary: a Colby/Charlie song fic

Spoilers: A lot

Song by Nickelback

This is for Chymom because made me see the sparks between them.

Colby POV

I´m here again, just for him, through Megan I heard that he was not good and that I couldn´t let it happened, he was taking Don´s and everyones wrath for me and that was unacceptable.

Him my sweet Charlie, my love, my life.

"_**Just one more moment **_

_**That's all that's needed **_

_**Like wounded soldiers **_

_**In need of healing **_

_**Time to be honest **_

_**This time I'm pleading **_

_**Please don't dwell on it **_

_**Cause I didn't mean it ..."**_

I hurt him too, I was so hurtful with him, it breaks my heart to think what he´s feeling, my mind goes back to the last time we saw each other, I knew it had to be done but I did what I had promise myself I´d never do, I hurt the one I love the most.

My entire life I never knew what true love really meant until I was with Charlie, yeah we kept our relationship secret, Don and the others were always in our minds.

Megan found out, well she´s a profiler after all and was cool with me the only thing she told me that she will rip my heart out in a minute if I hurt him, and that day I promise her that I´d rather die than hurt Charlie, I guess that mades me a liar too, because I broke my promise to her, I know she´s angry but she called me.

So here I´m at her apartment´s door, Charlie is staying with her because Alan took Don´s side, -(I´m so gonna kick his ass, screw him being my boss, for making Alan hurt Charlie)- looking at my shaking hands, trying to decide what to tell the love of my life.

"_**I can't believe I said **_

_**I'd lay our love on the ground **_

_**But it doesn't matter **_

_**Cause I made it up **_

_**Forgive me now **_

_**Every day I spend away **_

_**My soul's inside out **_

_**Gotta be someway that I can **_

_**Make it up to you now **_

_**Somehow..."**_

I´m looking at him and I want to kill myself, his always cheerfull eyes are so sad, his entire person looks so terrible sad, and is because of me, because he choose to love me and he´s looking at me, and for the first time I can´t read him, is like he close his soul to me and that hurts but I know I deserve that and much more than that.

The only thing I have is hope, I hope that he would let me at least try, I want him, I love him, and I´m willing to fight for him.

I expect nothing from him, but then he smile at me and say.

"_Colby, you came"_

"_**By now you'd know that **_

_**I'd Come For You **_

_**No one but you **_

_**Yes i'd come for you **_

_**But only if you told me to **_

_**And I'd fight for you **_

_**I'd lie it's true **_

_**Give my life for you **_

_**You know i would come for you **_

_**I was blindfolded **_

_**But now I'm seeing **_

_**My mind was closing **_

_**Now I'm believing..."**_

He tells me just that, just my name and trow himself at me, his eyes shinning with love, I can can´t help my self but cry, I cry like a baby, because I can´t understand where he finds the sthrengh to forgive me, to still love me, I don´t think I´m worthy of this kind of love, but I find myself gratefull for having it, I have Charlie´s love anything else I don´t care.

"_**I finally know just what it means **_

_**To let someone in **_

_**Just see the side of me **_

_**That no one does or ever will **_

_**So if you're ever lost **_

_**And find yourself all alone **_

_**I'll search forever just to **_

_**Just to bring you home **_

_**Here and now this I vow..."**_

He doesn´t let go of me, like he was afraid that if he let go I would dissapear, like I would be gone, I don´t care I´m happy having him in my arms.

I call Megan and tell him that I´m taking him home, she repeats the threat.

" _**By now you'd know that **_

_**I'd come for you **_

_**No one but you **_

_**Yes I'd come for you **_

_**But only if you told me to **_

_**And I'd fight for you **_

_**I'd lie it's true **_

_**Give my life for you **_

_**You know i would come for you **_

_**You know i would come for you **_

_**No matter what gets in my way **_

_**As long as there's still life in me **_

_**No matter what remember **_

_**You know i would come for you **_

_**Yes I'd come for you **_

_**No one but you **_

_**Ye**__**s I'd come for you **_

_**But only if you told me to **_

_**And I'd fight for you **_

_**I'd lie it's true **_

_**Give my life for you **_

_**You know i would come for you..."**_

In our bed snuggled I repeat him that I would never leave him again, and if we get separated that he never have a doubt that I´d come for him.

"_thanks for coming for me"_

"_**No matter what gets in my way **_

_**As long as there's still life in me **_

_**No matter what remember **_

_**You know i would come for you **_

_**I'd crawl across this world for you **_

_**Do anything you want me to **_

_**No matter what remember **_

_**You know I would come for you **_

_**No matter what gets in my way **_

_**As long as there's still life in me **_

_**No matter what remember **_

_**You know i would come for you **_

_**You know i would come for you..."**_

"_I__ would always come for you" _

_END _


End file.
